This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to interconnecting printed circuits in electronic devices.
Electronic devices include electronic components such as integrated circuits, sensors, and other circuitry. Electronic components may be mounted on printed circuit boards. Printed circuits may also be used to form signal cables.
Plastic connectors with interlocking met pins can be soldered to printed circuit substrates. To interconnect the signal paths on one printed circuit to the signal paths on another printed circuit, mating connectors on the two printed circuits can be plugged into each other so that the pins of the connectors form electrical connections. Connectors such as these can be time consuming to design and test, sometimes consume more volume than desired, and do not always provide as much electromagnetic shielding as desired. Cowlings may be used to ensure that connectors do not become detached from one another during as drop event or other stress on a device, but the use of cowlings may consume valuable space within an electronic device. Connector footprints tend to be rectangular, but reliance on rectangular connectors can make it difficult or impossible to efficiently accommodate non-rectangular printed circuit connection regions.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to interconnect printed circuits in an electronic device.